Master of death
by KillingCurseEyes33
Summary: Harry wakes up with all the deathly hallows placed beside him. After some thought, he decides to travel to rediscover Who he is. -One shot-


**Author's Note: First story, probably is full of mistakes but thanks for reading anyways. Sorry about that.**

 **Disclamer: I do not own anything, J.K Rowling does.**

As Harry opened his eyes, he spent a few seconds relishing the fact his life was finally peaceful. No more living on the run, no more megalomaniacal wizard wanting to kill him and especially no more pressure from an impending war. He was finally free to live without worries and expectations. He stretched out on his bed as a content smile graced his face. Harry jerked in surprise when his hand bumped an object. With a flick of his wrist, his wand was out of it's holster and pointing at the object. His eyes widened when he saw that the deathly hallows where neatly stacked on his pillow.

 _I thought it was too good to be true._ He thought bitterly as he picked up the pristine wand to examine it.

He idly twirled it as he thought of the far reaching consequences of this event. No one could know that the title of master of death was more than an innocent children's tale. He would have to leave as soon as possible to find a way to get rid of the hallows permanently. Perhaps he could take advantage of such unfortunate circumstances to have some fun for once. It seemed as if he couldn't spend a moment of peace before trouble found him again.

 _I would be bored out of my mind in two seconds flat if it weren't the case._ He thought fondly.

* * *

Harry tried to remember his gryffindor courage as he knocked on the burrow's front door. While he considered the Weasleys the closest thing he had to family, he wished that this visit was unnecessary. However, Hermione's enthusiastic greeting made smile turn more genuine.

"Harry! What a surprise! We weren't expecting you for dinner."

"Yeah, I've got some news to break to everyone."

"Come in, come in. Super is already set." She said.

As he walked into the kitchen, Molly enveloped him in a warm hug. After a few moments, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, George, Molly and Arthur were eating at the table with him. While he was absentmindedly listened to the idle chatter, he debated what was the best way to have this conversation. His choice was soon taken from him when Hermione asked him a question.

"So what was this exciting news you had, Harry" She asked.

He licked his lips nervously as the whole group peered at him curiously.

"Well, I'm thinking of taking a little trip alone before settling down. As celebration."

"When are you leaving?"

"As soon as my affairs are in order." Harry replied.

"How long will you be gone?" Ginny asked him with teary eyes.

"A while." Harry responded.

A tense silence filled the room before Ginny left the room sobbing. Harry quickly followed her in hopes of consoling her.

After some searching, he found Ginny in her room. Harry approached her as he would a frightened animal. He had always been hopelessly uncomfortable with crying women.

"I thought you loved me!" Ginny said as she wailed into her pillow.

As he looked at this immature girl, he wondered what he had ever seen in her.

"I think that I want to see the world and live for myself for once now that I finally have a chance." After some time, he left to the kitchens once more.

The Weasley family congratulated him and the atmosphere gradually returned to normal.

"Well, where are you going?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not too sure myself, never been out of England. Do you have any recommendations?"

Hermione immediately started giving him a detailed summary of all the places she had visited during her life. The rest of the meal went as usual until Ron escorted him outside.

"So you don't want to become an auror? Think it's above you?"

When Harry looked at Ron's angry face his own temper flared.

"Ron, time after time you have these jealous tantrums and frankly I can't stand it anymore. After all we have been through together, I can't believe we are still facing this problem."

He stormed out of the house even more determined to leave this place behind.

With a few well-placed confundus charms, Harry was quickly taking a flight to Canada. He soon realized why he preferred flying on a broomstick.

Once arrived at his destination, he snagged a map of the surrounding area. As he absently went through the map, Harry discovered that his gut instinct was telling him to head to the forest of Alberta. He called a taxi to head there as soon as possible.

As Harry took in a deep breath of fresh air, he admired the stunning scenery of the forest. Undetectable extension charmed bag in hand, he continued walking wherever his feet lead him. He soon stopped at a small hut in the middle of nowhere. Casting a quick disillusionment charm, Harry observed the muggle that was sitting on the porch with keen interest.

The man seemed to be a stereotypical lumberjack with his greying hair and a checkered shirt. The man took his chainsaw and started walking into the forest. Harry decided to follow him to see him at work. However, as the sun was setting, Harry's instincts were warning him of danger. The lumberjack let out a startled cry when the tree fell towards his direction. Harry pushed him out of the way on instinct. The world went black.

As a beam of sunlight pierced into his skull, Harry wondered why he had drank so much firewhiskey. As he stretched, he paused mid movement and realised he was in forest.

Definitely not hang over. He thought.

He groaned when he realized that he was wrapped in the invisibility cloak, the resurrection stone rested snugly on his finger, the elder wand was in his hand and the sign of the deathly hallows seemed to be tattooed to his right forearm. he immediately tried to take the ring off, but it was for naught. As he remembered that he was squashed by a giant tree and should probably be dead, Harry let out a long groan. He located his bag near the hut of the lumberjack and decided to take a peek through the window before leaving. Putting on the invisibility cloak with a practiced movement, Harry saw a young woman was cooking in

kitchen.

When he saw the lumberjack he had saved earlier stride into the room, he realised he had saved the muggle's life. When his instincts pulled him in a random direction, a broad smile crossed his face. If he was attracted to people who were going to die soon, he would do his best to save their lives.

Harry walked determinedly toward the cemetery in godric's hollow. He needed to have a final conversation with his parents before leaving the wizarding world for a while. He placed a white lily on their grave and started detailing his adventures.

He had traveled the world and had died many times. Unfortunately, he had never stayed dead. He always woke up intact with the deathly hallows on his body. He had struggled with what he should do in life once he realised he was not aging. However he had finally come to terms with his immortality and wanted to visit James and Lily for a final goodbye. He tried to avoid using the hallows as much as he could. After a while, Harry started walking towards the exit of the cemetery wards. However, a new tombstone caught his eye. He took a few steps toward oit to read its inscription.

 _Ronald and Hermione Weasley_

 _Beloved parents and Friends_

 _End_

 ** _R &R_**

 ** _Poochiemay_**


End file.
